tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zefirka Goluboy Kholm
Zefirka Goluboy Kholm is a main character of Nationality Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Marshmallow. Appearance Zefirka Zefirka is a light peach skin girl with long blue-grey hair, usually in pigtails paired with brown eyes. Her casual clothes consist of cute yet contains warmness to them such as long-sleeved shirts / sweaters, pants, scarfs and anything fluffy. As Mew Marshmallow As Mew Marshmallow, her hair turns light blue, and it becomes curly, the garters holding her hair in twin-tails become blue ribbons instead, she is also paired with blue eyes. Her outfit consists of a light blue leotard, with a ribbon on the back. Her shoes are light blue knee-length boots with blue hems on the top and bottom. She also has light blue garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker around her neck. The tops and bottoms of her garters and choker are lined with blue lace. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark is on her chest. Personality Zefirka is a sweet and shy young lady. Extremely shy that if too embarrassed she runs off and hides somewhere. Gentle towards animals, as shown when she's always helping them out especially if their starving or thirsty. She is also sort of a klutz and trips a lot, especially over her own feet if she doesn't pay attention to where she's walking. Is a pushover and has a hard time telling no or saying something loud towards that person, so others just walk all over her. Biography She lives with her parents ever since she was born in Moscow, Russia. She has always been an only child, but she does sometimes have relatives come over or her friends come over to her house to spend the night. Ever since she was growing up, Zefirka she has always been to shown to hide when she's embarrassed about something, which many of her classmates have noticed a lot of times when it happen. She would often get bullied sometimes but her friends would always stick up for her and protect her. Abilities Weapon and Attack Zefirka's weapon is the Marshmallow Wand, a wand with a blue marshmallow on top, the handle is white .A gold bow with a pink heart is attached to the marshmallow Her attack is Ribbon Marshmallow Shower, which she waves her wand around, and any people in the surrounding of her will get healed but it also purifies Chimera Anima. Development Her previous idea for her Voice Actress was going to be Medea's from Fate/Stay Night but was later on changed to the idea of Aries' from Fairy Tail. Her personality is somewhat inspired around Aries' Etymology Zefirka is the Russian word for 'marshmallow'. Goluboy Kholm is the Russian word for 'blue hill'. Marshmallow is a sugar-based confectionery that in its modern form typically consists of sugar, water and gelatin whipped to a squishy consistency, molded into small cylindrical pieces, and coated with corn starch. Trivia * The Ussuri Dhole is a subspecies of the dhole native to East Asia. It is widespread in the Indian subcontinent and the Indochinese Peninsula. The Ussuri dhole is also native to China, however it is probably extinct in most of its ranges in China, as well as in Mongolia and the Russian Far East. * She's from Moscow, Russia. * Speaks fluent Russian and very little English. Gallery Zefirka.png|Zefirka's Casual Attire Ussuri Dhole.jpg|The Ussuri dhole Blue Marshamallow.jpg|Blue Marshamallow Zefirka's_Mom_Kosheleva.png|Zefirka's Mom Kosheleva Zefirka's_Dad_Netrebov.png|Zefirka's Dad Netrebov Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Blue Mews Category:White Mews Category:Mews with Canine Genes Category:Nationality Mew Mew Category:Nationality Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Nationality Mew Mew Category:Princess Mew Category:Weapon Users: Healing Category:Weapon Users: Wand